Oath under ice
by antlad
Summary: From a doomed world to another, Shirou finds himself in a empire rife with corruption and death. No longer tied down by Miyu, would the fallen hero once again pick up the bow to save humanity or would he pick up the sword that would doom humanity.
1. Old chapters

Prologue part one

"This was a waste of time, to think I held such high hopes for the hero of the north Numa Seika but to think he was that weak." Esdeath muttered to herself as she surveyed her handiwork, the entire stone fortress that was once known as the heart of the north was riddled with impaled citizens and ice sculptures. The entire northern tribes was subjected and pillaged with 400000 northerners buried alive alongside their entire army.

"I wonder somewhere out there ... is there an enemy that can satisfy me?" Esdeath was bored, this campaign was a joke the empire's greatest enemy?

They couldn't even put up a decent fight against her army let alone herself. If it wasn't for the prime minster recalling her back to the capital she would have left her men behind while she delved deeper within the mountains to search for better prey but now she could only do a short hunting trip.

"Oh there's still a survivor I thought we hunted them all down? On top of her pet wyvern Esdeath noticed someone within the distance holding some sort of gun.

The person had short black hair with a scarf tied around his head as a bandanna, he had bright golden eyes and was slightly shorter than her but the most striking feature would be the many scars leaking blood that adorned the figure along side his clothes being completely caked in blood

"... that smile on his face." But to Esdeath none of that mattered, all that mattered to her was this sudden burning feeling within her heart.

* * *

"..." I didn't know where I was but I felt a sense of peace as I just watched the snow fall down. It was just like that day, the day where the last vestiges of my world crumpled away but in the end I managed to take back what I had lost, I had fulfilled my snowy oath.

"Kiritsugu..." I took out my inheritance the mystic code Thompson contender from within my clothes, this was my trump card that allowed me to defeat Angelica having caught her off guard while she focused on my reality marble.

"I wonder would you have been proud of me or would you be disappointed with my actions. After all I couldn't follow your wish of saving humanity."

"But I don't regret anything because this was what I wanted, not as the hero EMIYA but as the human Shirou."

"In the end... I won Kiritsugu." My fist pumped the air as my face slowly widen into my very first expression. This was my first expression that came from deep within my soul, one that I could proudly state that it was real a wide grin.

"! Trace on." I kicked to the side in an instant causing a small indent within the snow from the sudden force, as I reinforced my body dodging a rapier thrust that aimed for my heart by mere millimetres.

"Tch." In the split second I dodged the killing blow I retaliated with my own, lifting my mystic code I fired off a single shot which she deflected by positioning her rapier in front of the bullet.

I cursed myself within my head as I made a crucial mistake, not only did I forget the rules and advice that Kiristugu instilled into me but I overestimated the threat. Had I made a small side step instead I could have finished her off with a point blank shot.

In the end I was no better than the magi that Kiritusgu and I hunted down, letting my guard down after achieving victory. I should have focused on the situation at hand before revelling in my triumph, a fatal mistake that I would not make again.

"Impressive solider of the northern tribes, not only did you dodge that attack but you managed to respond with your own. A feat that few could claim against me but the question is could you dodge the next?" The woman charged forward with her rapier in blinding speeds comparable to a servants but she wasn't the only one with that speed.

"..." I backed off in an instant as I reloaded the mystic code, that move might have nearly worked once but I would be a fool to be caught off guard a second time. Snapping the gun in place I aimed it at the woman, just like before it was loaded with an origin bullet.

"Northern tribes? I don't know what your referring to but I would give you one chance to leave me alone or else." Despite my reinforced senses and body the gap between us slowly grew as I sprinted through the snowy landscape, weaving and breaking through the natural terrain with her hot on my heels.

It appeared that even in my reinforced state she could keep up which means I must end this sooner rather than later, as there was a limit to my magecraft and prana especially in my current status.

"Or else what? what would you do to me?" She had a maniacal grin on her face as she released her bloodlust, one so malevolent that would have instantly made even the stalwart of men to crumble out of fear but to me it was nothing, I had experienced far worse than this in my youth let alone now.

"I would kill you." Releasing my own variation of killing intent I put away the mystic code, since I would have no need of it for now. If she continued chasing me then it was time for me to revert back to the state I was in before, it was time for the villain to take the stage once more. It was time for our magecraft.

"... trigger on." I conjured an image of a gun cocking and firing.

 _Judging the conception of creation._ A bow designed to be able to fire noble phantasms properly without affecting the accuracy and power behind it, as well as withstanding the strain of firing a noble phantasm. A bow that wouldn't break.

 _Hypothesising the basic structure._ A matte black, western style straight bow with a simple design.

 _Duplicating the composition material._ Created using a special material/alloy yet to be discovered by mankind as of the present time.

 _Imitating the skill of its making._ Forged personally by it's user the heroic spirit of phantasms with skills of a master blacksmith and bow maker.

 _Sympathising with the experience of its growth._ Ever since it's creation it had been with its creator for all of eternity, accompanying him during his never ending journey of chasing a flawed ideal, to become a hero of justice.

 _Reproducing the accumulated years._ It had seen much bloodshed and has been destroyed many times throughout its journey, whenever it was through battle, through time and yet it still accompanied it's master. It had seen how it's master and creator has suffered throughout his journey of being a hero of justice, how all he ever wanted was to save everyone in front of him, only for that simple pure wish to be denied over and over again.

 _Excelling every manufacturing process._ It may not be a noble phantasm but it may be considered on the same level as one. As it is a weapon that defines archer for who he is, a support weapon that allows him to use his true abilities when no other bow could suffice. A weapon that would have be a noble phantasm had Archer been a proper heroic spirit.

In a flash of light grasped within my right hand was _Emiya's bow._ I didn't have enough prana or time to project a proper noble phantasm nor did I wanted to. My goal was to survive and that meant I needed to conserve my strength if I wanted to escape.

"Is that your Teigu? 'L'arc qui ne faut' the bow and arrow teigu that allows their wielder to always hit their mark by shouting out the name of their target." Teigu? This was a term I never heard, is that just another name for a noble phantasm or mystic code?

"No I don't see your arrows anywhere therefore it must be something else. Interesting very well I shall show you my own out of respect to you"

With that line she raised her hand along with her rapier. I could feel the sudden drop in temperature within the air as the surrounding snow condensed around her forming a gigantic icicle within the skies.

" ... now let the hunt begin." The giant icicle was launched in an instant while the snow around her formed into a barrage of mini icicles that threatened to skewer me.

"... Trace on" It looks like I couldn't afford to conserve my strength after all.

All twenty-seven magical circuits thrummed to life as they fed on my remaining Od, creating mundane swords which was altered to form multiple projectiles. They may not be noble phantasms but these sword arrows could still pack a decent punch when fired from _Emiya's bow_ , reaching speeds beyond sound and enough power to destroy entire houses.

"... Visualise it." I closed my eyes for a brief moment as I went through the stages of Kyudo. Drawing upon Emiya's bow I fired the sword arrows in quick succession forming a barrage that countered and pierced through the icicles in midair.

"Oh? Then how about this Hagelsprung." With a wave of her hand she blocked the incoming projectiles with a thick wall of ice that continued to form into a large boulder. Along with more icicles appearing beside her, it was as if I was facing off against Angelica again but this time I didn't have Miyu's help, yet this woman was no Gilgamesh.

"..." Firing off another barrage to intercept the incoming threats I attempted to widen the gap between us but she wasn't letting me go that easily. In that case...

"Break." The prana infused sword arrows broke apart upon my command causing a symphony of small explosions across the battlefield, decimating the surrounding and buying me precious time from her onslaught.

"Trace on." My magical circuits was nearing their limits, after the constant strain of battle and releasing my reality marble it couldn't handle much more. I needed to end this right now before I run out of strength.

 _Judging the conception of creation._ Twin swords created on the orders of a king, a sword without a purpose, a sword crafted for the sake of being crafted.

 _Hypothesising the basic structure._ Twin swords with a curved blade that broadens towards the point, each representing a force, yin and yang together they create the cycle.

"Not bad nameless solider but now it's my turn. Bring it!" With a shout she pushed her hand onto the ground causing the air to chill even further as a thin layer of ice formed around her hand.

"Ice spire." Sensing danger I jumped to the side as multiple giant icicles appeared from the ground, each slightly clipping me by the side drawing blood and reopening my wounds from my previous battles.

"..." Ignoring the searing pain coursing through my body, I kept the image of the twin blades in my head as I continued to fire off the sword arrows at the woman who countered with a stream of icicles.

 _Duplicating the composition material._ Created by the finest materials and a human sacrifice (optional).

 _Imitating the skill of its making._ Created in grief by one of the finest blacksmith of China, Gan Jiang.

 _Sympathising with the experience of its growth._ The twins was separated upon it's creation, one given to the king the other staying with its creator.

"Grauhorn." Giant horns of ice appeared from the multitude of spires, threatening to skewer me as I weaved through the pillars of ice and the rough terrain.

 _Reproducing the accumulated years._ Kanshou used as a memento by it's creator, always waiting for the day it reunites with it's counterpart. Bakuya used primarily as a ceremonial sword, always waiting for the day it reunites with it's counterpart.

 _Excelling every manufacturing process._ Twin swords reunited once again with the death of it's creator.

"Ice wall." In an instant a giant wall of ice barred my way and for a split second stopped me in my tracks before I penetrated through with brute force.

I carved up a path through the layers of ice with the twin swords with ease as they were noble phantasms, the ultimate embodiment of a heroic spirit's legend made into reality.

Grasped within my hands was the heroic spirit EMIYA's favoured weapons. The married twin swords _Kanshou and Bakuya_. A sword lacking in pride and yet it's craftsmanship is extremely captivating and beautiful. A noble phantasm that pales in comparison to it's peers, its only redeeming feature being its bond with one another and its _fast tracing time_.

"Interesting is that your teigu's true ability or is that your true teigu?" The woman said with a smile on her face as she clicked her fingers. In an instant she formed an barricade of ice around us but that wasn't the issue, the real issue was that I could feel people converging onto this point.

"..." I see she backed me off into a corner with that move, I could break through the walls but then I would be cut off by her allies which would lead me to be besieged by all fronts which means my only option was to defeat her right now.

"I want you more and more nameless solider, you will become mine." She put her hand on her heart giving me a sweet smile before brandishing her rapier.

"No" I rejected her offer even if it might mean my death. I belong to no one but myself, I choose who to serve out of my own free will. That is what it means to be human rather than a machine.

"Don't worry I'm sure I could change your mind."

"..." She may have planned for all of this but Shirou Emiya would not fall without a fight, gripping the twin blades with limbs of steel I barrelled forward in an instant, creating a sonic boom from the speed and force.

"Hey Daidara what do you think our new mission would be considering its from the prime minster? Nyau asked his fellow beasts as they travelled across the rough snowy terrain searching for their master who journeyed off without a word. It was time to head back to the capital.

"Heh I don't care as long as it gives me lots of experience points." Daidara said with a hearty laugh as he waved his axe around with great strength to make his point.

"But still it is strange that we would be recalled so fast after we just finished our campaign. I wonder what's happening at the capitol."

"What do you think Liver?"

"It's probably one of the typical power plays from those dirty bureaucrats, spreading those filthy politics and consumed by their own power." Liver responsed with venom in his voice, his fist tightening out of rage as the thought consumed him.

"Hmm? are you sure sir, it could be the revolutionary army or more specifically Night Raid." Nyau doubted that was the case, after all the prime minister was in complete control over the empire from the shadows, and wouldn't call them back for such a trivial matter when he could easily deal with it himself.

"I hope it is, they would make for excellent experience points in order for me to become stronger." Daidara said as he once again brandished his great axe, taking potshots at an invisible enemy and imagining the experience he would get for destroying Night Raid.

"That's all you care about don't you Daidara you need to pick up another hobby like mine." Nyau said with a sadistic smile on his face as he took out a skinned human face. It was still fresh as droplets of blood was dripping from the face.

"See this here is one of my favourites from my recent acquisition and definitely going into my collection." Nyau brandished the human face with pride as he shoved it in front of Daidara and River.

"If I recall correctly he was one of the leaders of the northern army."

"Argh no thanks, you have such a disgusting habit Nyau." Daidara replied with disgust at the skinned face, he may love to kill people but that was for his goal of becoming stronger not because he enjoyed being sadistic.

"Enough talk its time to find our master." River cut the conversation short, they could talk later currently their most important directive was to find their master.

"Yes sir." The two complied in complete unison before the trio sprinted across the snowy landscape.

* * *

Leaving imprints in the hardened snow I barrelled forwards beyond the speeds of sound with my reinforced body, paying no mind to the harsh winds and snow whipping against my bare skin. My eyes darting from side to side scanning the surroundings for an opportunity.

"..." I found it, a path that leads directly to her but... In an instant I kicked to the left while positioning Kanshou behind my back and Bakuya to my left as spears of ice materialised out of thin air and the ground to skewer me.

"Impressive not only did you avoid my little tricks but you saw through the real trap." The woman clapped her hands as if to praise me but to me that itself was a warning.

"..." I kicked off the ground causing me to temporary stay afloat within the air, barely dodging another giant icicle that sprouted from beneath me. But the danger wasn't over yet I reinforced the married blades with what little prana I had left before slicing through the ice as easily as butter.

"HAHAHA." The woman started laughing with a twisted expression on her face, one of sexual desire combined with one that reeked of killing intent.

"To think after all this disappointment I experienced in this land, I will finally encounter a person that could give me a proper fight but also will become my significant other."

"..." Kicking off from the ice spire, I landed onto the ground before continuing onwards. Trusting in my minds eye and using the experiences from my recent battle against Angelica I weaved through the hail storm of ice and traps laid down by my enemy with ease.

"That's why out of respect to you, I will face you with my full strength and then you will become mine." The woman positioned her rapier in front of her and the extremely cold temperature lowered even further as large amounts of ice was forming around her to form a vortex of dense ice.

"..." This wasn't good I could tell she was getting serious, she was strong before but it was clear by now that she specialised in close range combat and with the sheer amount of energy she was outputting I wouldn't stand a chance in my current status.

Still this was an opportunity, one that I cannot pass up despite the danger.

"... Trace on." In my minds eye I attempted to trace EMIYA's skill with the twin blades. An image of a grown muscular man within his early thirties appeared wielding twin blades of black and white. The man had white hair, tanned skin and was garbed in his usual attire the red plain mystic code.

He was doing battle with another heroic spirit, a giant hulking man likened to a black giant or a monster whom imparts fear with a single glance. Yet despite being outmatched in every way be it strength, speed, durability EMIYA moved onwards with no fear.

Projecting the first pair of blades he throws them at the enemy with the purpose of being deflected, while he projects another pair for close range combat in an instant.

Taking advantage of the enemy's lapse of defence from guarding against the first pair, he slashes with the second pair and the thrown pair returns and hits the enemy from behind at the same moment causing lethal damage to the front and back.

Finally, the third pair is projected and modified into its overedge state becoming longs swords that appeared as wings, and he performs the final strike with them ending his opponent's life.

This was the triple-linked crane wings an ' _exquisite technique'_ created by EMIYA, the culmination of his experience with the swords and the " _true meaning behind Kanshou and Bakuya._ "

An fatal attack that relies on the married swords attraction with one another, consecutive projections, and keeping the basic technique, symbolised by the chanted poem. The user projects three sets of Kanshou and Bakuya, executing an unavoidable combination through throwing and slashing maneuvers. Each blade is lethal and the multiple attacks are meant to prohibit escape or defence. The only ways to defeat it are with an omni-directional defence, or by ignoring the damage to make a suicidal assault on the user.

If I wanted to defeat her in my current state this was the only method left remaining open for me, but this was as far as I could go. I could see the history of the weapons I projected but I could never hope to fully emulate it for I wasn't EMIYA the sword I was Shirou the human.

"I am the darkness..." But when did that ever stopped me, I have always risked my life every time I used magecraft let alone now. My decision's already been made, the time for the villain is nigh.

"That shrouds all!" There was no going back, all of my remaining prana was poured within the spell as I invoked a forbidden magecraft, one that has been said to be the closest to true magic a reality marble.

At that very instant, the moment the words left my mouth, the world crumpled apart.

I'm being enveloped by a rushing wind. A fierce wind that doesn't allow for the living, nor for the dead. Therefore it's not a wind rather It's steel, steel that belonged to a certain orphan who kept striking diamond dust all alone on a hill of swords.

"... So I'm here again." This was where my tracing originated from and without this winds of steel I wouldn't be able to use EMIYA's abilities, for I was never a sword to begin with I was darkness.

"Trace on sword barrel." In an instant the winds of steel disappeared and in its place was multiple pairs of Kanshou and Bakuya the married twin swords.

"Trigger set." With a single thought the married blades responded in an instant, disappearing in a flash of light they had loaded themselves onto me. With this I could bring them out in an instant with a single command as if I was the heroic spirit EMIYA, but the price I paid was far more that of EMIYA's.

"..." This all happened in a split second but nearly all of my remaining prana was drained leaving behind only enough for one last reinforcement.

"Here I come!" The woman charged at me with her rapier closing the gap between us to a few steps, while the swirling vortex of dense ice followed her turning into something but I paid it no heed. This battle would end right now.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm" I threw the twin blades at the woman's neck from both sides. The two blades drawing an arc as they intersected with one another right onto the enemy. Trapped between steel penetrating noble phantasms she had no way out but death.

"Ngh" The woman deflected them with her rapier in an heartbeat, causing them to spin out of control within the air behind her. Taking advantage of this opportunity the vortex of ice behind her rained down upon me with a barrage of icicles.

"Trace open." I summoned another pair of Kanshou and Bakuya in a split second. Positioning the married blades in front of me I blocked the brunt of the hail of death but a couple of icicles made it past my defences piercing my body and clipping my sides.

"Agh." For a moment my reaction dulled by a split second as my past wounds reopened and openly wept leaving me open to an attack.

"An opening!" The woman released a lighting fast fatal thrust aiming for my heart but...

"Our strength rips the mountains" The twin swords that spun out earlier came back with full force.

"What...!?" She quickly transformed the vortex of ice into a dense barrier blocking the surprise attack from behind.

"Our swords split the water" I didn't miss this opportunity, taking advantage of the slight opening from diverting her attention I slashed with the married blades.

"Ice entrapment!" Freezing my feet for a split second she managed to barely avoid a deep cut from Kanshou and with the cost of her rapier she deflected Bakuya.

"...!" I kicked backwards in an instant with my reinforced body, destroying the icy bindings in time to avoid an massive icicle spire rising from the ground.

She was a monster, to not only be able to survive this onslaught of blades, the pinnacle of EMIYA's technique but counter attack at the same time. However it is by conquering said beings that makes one worthy of the name heroic spirit.

"Our names reach the imperial villa" Using the magnetic attraction of the blades stuck in the icy walls I threw the second pair blindly while projecting the final pair needed for the technique final completion.

"Tch Ice Armour." She quickly created a protective layer of dense ice which surrounded her body. The icy defence temporarily holding back the advance of the steel penetrating noble phantasms as they sought each other out.

"Trace on." Time slowed to a crawl as I projected and reinforced the final pair turning them into long swords that appeared as wings. We take an instant to access each other's condition.

The enemy was defenceless and wide open for my final strike, her rapier having been flung across the battlefield while the majority of her powers was being used to stop the two pairs from meeting together.

Charging forward with speeds beyond sound, I dodged her last ditch effort to skewer me by mere millimetres as I have already predicted this move with my minds eye before slashing her with the reinforced blades.

"In the end father I too was weak." The woman said something in her last moments but I couldn't hear it.

"The two of us cannot ARGHH." I collapsed midswing. It finally happened, after all the battles I've been through it was a miracle that my body and magical circuits still worked but in the end it finally broke apart from the stress and overuse.

"Miyu... I'm." I saw a bright light as I crashed down onto the icy terrain, but before long I couldn't see that light anymore. The only thing I could see was the never ending darkness.

"..." I'm being enveloped by a rushing wind in this world of eternal darkness. A fierce wind that doesn't allow for the living, nor for the dead. Therefore it's not a wind rather It's steel, and my body was being crushed by it's pressure.

"..." I gritted my teeth with all my might as I endured the steel winds bearing down upon me. I could feel my body and soul straining heavily underneath the crushing pressure of this part of the world, as if it was punishing me for reaching beyond my limits and delving into forbidden territory.

"..." First my eyeballs then my back. Soon followed by my hands and fingers, next my legs and finally my mind was put to the test as I resisted the invasion from EMIYA. My body and soul has yet to fully accept this newfound power but the darkness within me will eventually consume it whole, for it is but a mere fragment of the power that belonged to the heroic spirit of phantasms EMIYA.

"ARGH." Brief images of another life flew past me as I was slowly giving ground to the heroic spirit, unlike before I didn't have Miyu's help to overcome this threat yet not all is lost.

"Visualise it." Bearing through the agonising searing pain I conjured an image of a gun cocking and firing, forcibly activating my magical circuits in order to use my magecraft despite having little to no strength remaining.

"Trace on." All I needed was just a single step, for with one would come many. Just like before if I wished to reach out to my star I needed to keep moving forward, past this steel crushing winds, past the lonely hill I needed to enter the core of my inner world where the light of a true miracle resides.

"Reinforcement..." I gritted my teeth as I pumped the last remaining amount of prana into my worn out body, my twenty seven magical circuits flaring to life despite its condition but the same couldn't be said for my body.

"Ah." I could hear my bones cracking, my body was slowly breaking down from the strain it was put through, but that didn't matter I will reinforce the broken parts as long as I could keep on moving forwards then... I will become Shirou Emiya.

"Don't worry EMIYA, I won't follow your path." I reinforced my broken body to its limits in order to withstand the steel crushing winds in this barren wasteland devoid of life and death. Taking one step at a time I slowly moved my way through the barren landscape heading towards the encroaching darkness.

"I'm not a hero of justice rather I'm just an older brother." A small ray of sunshine shone onto me from the darkened skies of this world of eternal darkness as the remnants of her magical energy flowed into me replenishing my dwindling strength. Although the pact may be severed its protection still lasts, our bond as a family cannot break no matter what.

"Isn't that right Miyu?" I could still feel her warm embrace even now despite being worlds apart, for I have been blessed with the light of a true miracle not once but twice. Yet it shall not appear thrice for I have finally fulfilled my duty as it's guardian she could finally achieve her small, warm share of happiness ... as a normal girl.

* * *

"...Where am I?" I muttered to myself in disbelief as my eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the soft rays of light coming from the open windows. Taking a quick look around It appeared that I was in a lavish bedroom, as exquisite decorations adorned the walls along with fine artworks and vintage furniture.

"..." Seeing this lavish room reminded me of the times I've spent with Kiritsugu as his assistant, having visited or entered similar styled rooms many times through my time as it seemed to be the social norm of magi.

"...I see." I attempted to get up but my body refused to obey my commands, no matter how hard I tried it appeared only certain parts of my body still worked. It appeared that I was drugged beforehand with some kind of neurotoxin or paralysis prohibiting me from moving and escaping.

"Why am I still alive?" I murmured to myself softly as the memories from before was still fresh in my mind. I had just defeated the Ainsworths and managed to achieve my snowy oath by saving Miyu, only to be attacked by a tall beautiful woman with long blue hair and eyes in an another world. In the end I was defeated by my own carelessness and her strength which begs the question why was I still alive?

"Information?" I contemplated that notion as it was the only reason I could think of, she called me a solider of the northern tribes and that she wanted me, so I could presume that there was some kind of war or battle going on which is why she attacked me without warning.

However was a prisoner of war treated this well especially after I nearly killed her? Unless this was some kind of new strategy to wheedle information out of prisoners but that wouldn't really make any sense it was far too inefficient.

"...Kiritsugu." I wonder what would Kiritsugu have done in this situation, most likely he would bide his time and plan for a way to recover before thinking about other matters.

"Trace on." I felt a sharp pain run through my nervous system as I attempted to activate my twenty seven magical circuits. Destroying my image of a gun I stopped the activation before it could go any further. It appeared that for a time I would be unable to use magecraft unless I wish to destroy myself but given time it would heal as I could feel a small trickle of prana coursing through my veins and nerves.

"I guess all I could do for now is wait." In the end without my magecraft and the ability to control my body I could do nothing but wait for my incoming fate. I could create plans but without information more likely than not it would be worthless or bare bones, therefore it would be best for me to rest instead.

"..." Opening my eyes I stared blankly at the ceiling as I couldn't sleep, thoughts about our battle consumed my mind.

"Hah."I let out a sigh before closing my eyes as I reflected upon my actions. I did the best I could within my current status but I still lacked experience in warfare as I made some minor mistakes in my judgement, there was times I could have finished her off without relying on the triple-linked crane wings had I been more aggressive and less passive.

However that was under the assumption she wasn't serious yet as the sheer amount of power she was radiating at the end was terrifying. It felt like I was still in the holy grail war fighting against a servant that wielded ice as it's abilities or noble phantasm.

"I wonder who she was..." My voice trailing off as I started to become drowsy, to think that a person without magecraft could reach the heights of a servant and even with magecraft one could only hope to match the weakest of servants with careful preparation.

"It's time for your checkup." In an instant upon hearing that voice my body kicked into overdrive getting rid of all sense of sleepiness as blood started to pump furiously throughout my body.

"... Hah" I took a deep breath to calm myself before opening my eyes. There was no point in trying to pretend I'm asleep, as to a trained eye it was obvious that I was awake.

"Fufu I see your awake now." I was greeted by a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses along side with a yellow suit, a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat.

"..."

"Oh how rude of me I am doctor stylish nice to meet you." The man winked at me while he touched his cheek with his right hand.

"... I am Shirou Emiya." He must have been the one to heal me and drugged me as I still couldn't move despite having servant levels endurance.

"Well Shirou Emiya lets get along well okay? But first its time for your stylish medication." With a flourish of his hands he equipped a set of gloves before taking out multiple vials of different coloured liquid that seemed like blood and needles.

"..." The bloody stenches that the vials gave off was overpowering and disgusting.

"Don't worry under my stylish care you would be restored to full health and even strengthened." He must have seen the look on my face as he continued talking.

"There may be some side effects but I'm sure you could handle it." I see so these side effects was the reason why I couldn't move my body, but I wasn't so sure I wanted him to inject the vials into me as my instincts told me it was something unnatural.

"I." Before I could protest he had already finished his preparations and injected the medication into my body.

"..." I clamped down hard onto my lips drawing blood as I beared through the agonising pain coursing through my body. Sweat running down my face as I resisted the rejection in silence. It wasn't as painful compared to my past experiences but pain was pain and the feeling of your body being ripped apart internally wasn't a pleasant one.

"Interesting... I see why the general wants you now." The man pulled out a note book and started writing something down as if I was a lab rat.

"...Who is this general?" I asked him through gritted teeth, as my body was still resisting the sudden invasion of an unnatural substance.

"That will be me." A woman wearing formal wear entered the room alongside with a small group of people each dressed in a similar fashion.

"I see... so its you." In front of me was the woman that attacked me out of the blue and captured me.

"Shirou Emiya.. that's a good name." She walked up to the bed before putting her hand on my arm.

"From now on you belong to me." She gave me a bright cheerful smile as she proclaimed a ridiculous statement.

"... what?" I was confused, this wasn't what I expected to happen under the circumstances. Normally you would interrogate me for information about my abilities and intentions before.

"I won't wait." She interrupted my thoughts as she took me by surprise. Leaning over me she kissed me in one swift motion.

"..." My mind went blank for a second as my lips was invaded with hers. Her tongue manoeuvring deep within my mouth attempting to intertwine with mine. Helpless to resist all I could do was focus on the pain coursing through my body from the medication to ignore the fact that I was being assaulted.

"General I believe you said that we have an appointment with the Emperor this evening." One of the members a young handsome man with fair blond hair and golden eyes moved forward to remind his superior.

"... Fine." She removed her lips from mine unwilling as she had her duties to fulfil giving me a small respite from her sudden assault.

"Get dressed doctor we leave in 15 minutes." She threw some clothes to doctor stylish before dismissing the group. Once everyone was gone she put her hands onto my clothes and took off my shirt.

"Don't worry Shirou I will help you."

"..."

* * *

Author notes

 **Lazy author that only writes first drafts.**

 **This is the old version which will be kept until the new version catchs up then this would be deleted.**

Incomplete, if you are one of my readers you are quite aware of my posting habits or style. Normally a teaser of half completed chapter before the finished work appears. I have explained my reasoning many times but not yet for this story so heres the short version motivation.

Like I said before in one of the notices before I took it down, readers should not feel entitled as this is a free service the emphasis on free, meaning no tangible benefits for the author. Which pretty much means my story my rules, don't like it don't read or create your own like I did. A bit brash but I'm sick of writing it again and again, and just a reminder if it reaches a certain level then I won't update my works anymore simple as that.


	2. Stat sheet

Stat sheet Shirou Emiya

Strength D- (D) - when reinforced

Endurance D (D+) - when reinforced

Agility D (D+) – when reinforced

Mana B

Luck E (EX) – Effects of a skill

noble phantasm ?

Origin – darkness and sword, Element – sword.

Personal skills

Eye of the mind (true) D-

An insight attained by years of training, discipline and experience.

A combat logic that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation.

Magecraft C+

Having been properly trained by Kiritsugu as his assistant, he is capable of using magecraft. Having participating in some of Kiritsugu's battles as his assistant, he has the knowledge and strategies of killing magi giving him a slight bonus when fighting against casters.

Projection magic C (A+)

Inheriting EMIYA's core abilities has allowed Shirou to use Tracing a unique variation of gradation air.

Due to his inexperience with the process, it takes a while to project noble phantasms above a certain rank.

If Shirou is willing to pay a deeper price then the rank of the skill increases proportional to the amount he is willing to pay.

Knowledge of the occult B

When Shirou was raised by Kiritsugu, he assisted his foster father with his journey of being a hero of justice. Sifting through various different fields they searched tirelessly to find a method to save humanity, eventually their search led to Miyu.

Knowledge of modern technology and weaponry D (C)

Raised as Kiritsugu assistant Shirou knows how to use modern technology and weaponry, including the construction of explosives and the strategies employed by Kiritsugu against magi. However his knowledge has dulled over the years of inactivity.

Cooking C+

From a young age Shirou was forced to learn how to cook for himself, since his foster father Kiritsugu had no talent in household work. At first it was a chore but eventually he started to love cooking, especially since it helped him empty his mind from disturbing thoughts as well as bonding with his little sister.

Affections of the true holy grail – EX (Unlike Illya and Sakura whom are lesser grails, Miyu is a true holy grail as she is considered to be a child of god. Rather then being created for the holy grail war like the former, the holy grail war was created for Miyu.)

This is a skill for one who is deeply loved by a Holy grail, in some time and place. One could call it the greatest curse in the world.

This skill boosts the rank of the recipient luck to exceptional heights, even to the point it allows the recipient to break out of abilities that would normally be impossible to escape from. However this good fortune comes at the expense of other's happiness. Once the recipient is aware of the skill, it allows him to sense the location of the holy grail by following the connection as well as hearing whispers from the holy grail.

If Miyu/holy grail exists in the same world as the recipient, a magical connection is created between Miyu/holy grail and the recipient. (when the holy grail is Miyu gives EX mana, otherwise gives A+.)

Archery C

Shirou could be said to be an absolute genius in archery, having never missing a shot at a target with the only one missing being intentional. However since he lacks practical experience of shooting a moving target this skill is weakened.

Older brother's will EX

This skill symbolises Shirous determination to save his sister Miyu at all costs, he is willing to choose her over the world and would annihilate anything standing in his path.

The effects of this skill negates any form of mental interference when Shirou is in this mindset, over wise it gives a buff to his mental fortitude.

Noble phantasms

Known blueprints inherited by the archer card. Rho Aias, Kanshou and Bakuya, Caladbolg II, Gae bolg , Excalibur , Hrunting , Archer's bow.

Known blueprints he discovered, some of Gilgamesh's arsenal, Sul-Sagana, Ig- Alima.

(tentative name haven't thought of it yet.) Reality marble - left blank on purpose, until I reveal the abilities in the story.

 _I am the darkness that shrouds all_

 _Steel is my body and darkness my heart_

 _I have made many mistakes_

 _Always searching for the ever distant stars_

 _Not realising the stars beside me_

 _Yet not all is lost_

 _So I will be the dark night separating the stars_

 _Granting despair to all that seeks the hidden stars._

mystic code – Thompson Contender, 23 origin bullets remaining with one already loaded into the mystic code.


	3. new version incomplete

Prologue incomplete

Perched on top of a red wyvern was a tall beautiful woman with long light blue hair and eyes. She was dressed in a General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also had a tattoo on her chest that symbolised her might the sign of her teigu demon's extract.

"This was a complete waste of time, to think I held such high hopes for this battle." Esdeath muttered to herself in disgust as she pulled onto the steel chain causing the red wyvern to take flight within the snowy skies.

"Some undefeated hero he was... It didn't take long for him and his people to crumble underneath my might." Esdeath said as she surveyed her handiwork, the entire stone fortress that was once known as the heart of the north was riddled with impaled citizens and the frozen remains of enemy soldiers.

"In the end that is the natural order of this world only the strong shall live while the weak dies." Esdeath said as she watched from on top of the red wyvern.

Not far from Esdeath was large swathes of empire soldiers pillaging and subjecting the local northern towns and villages. Given free reign by the general herself they sought to satisfy their own dark desires with reckless abandon. Once the soldiers was satisfied, they rounded up the remaining civilians and herded them towards the great ravine where they would be buried alive alongside with the remainders of their defeated army.

"I wonder somewhere out there is an enemy that can satisfy me?" Letting out a small sigh Esdeath looked longingly towards the mountain ranges far off in the distance where untold horrors laid in wait for the unassuming traveller.

If it wasn't for the prime minister recalling her back to the capital, she would have left her men behind while she delved deeper within the mountains to search for better prey but strapped for time all Esdeath could do was watch from afar as she took a small contingent of men with her.

"Oh there's still survivors remaining within the vicinity? I thought we hunted them all down? On top of her pet wyvern Esdeath noticed small groups of lightly armed people within the distance fleeing towards the mountains.

"I guess they could do with some slight enjoyment." Esdeath murmured to herself as she pulled on the chain to change their direction back to where they came from.

"River, Nyau, Daidara." Esdeath said as the red wyvern landed in front of the three men who knelt down reverently in response.

River was a tall man with gray hair worn in a long ponytail along with blue eyes and a mustache. He was dressed in the standard black uniform of the three beasts.

Nyau was a young man of small build with blond hair and golden eyes. He had a somewhat feline look with sharp teeth and slit pupils. He wore the same black uniform as the other Beasts, with the exception of wearing shorts instead of pants. He also had hornlike accessories in his hair and a demonlike tail.

Daidara was a man of large muscular build with long, spiky blond hair and pure white, pupil-less eyes. He wore a headdress similar to horns and the same black uniform as his teammates.

These three men was the three beasts, an elite unit attached to Esdeath and answered to her alone. They were the most sadistic and bloodthirsty out of her entire army but more importantly they were the strongest, each in possession of a teigu a powerful relic of ancient past.

"I have new orders for you three."

"Give us any sort of order master."

"The three of us are your faithful servants."

"We will accept any orders, at any time madam."

"Good." Esdeath smiled sadistically as she gave out her orders before taking flight once more. As soon as their master was gone the three beasts leapt into action, each splitting off and heading toward a different direction.

* * *

"Sakura..." Watching the snow fall down in front of me I felt a strange sense of peace as it was just like that day. The day where the last vestiges of my world crumpled away but in the end my choice wasn't wrong. I managed to take back what I had thought I lost, I had fulfilled my snowy oath even if the cost was the world and all that I once held dear.

"Hurry up Shirou we don't have all day! The empire soldiers will be upon us any moment!" An old man covered head to toe in animal hide snarled at me as I stopped moving to watch the snow fall in front of me.

"Sorry about that Artem it's just that the scenery reminded me about an important memory." I responded to him while carefully making sure not to disturb and wake up the patient on my back. It was because of him that I was found as he was Artem's grandson and was the reason why the old man made a perilous trip across the harsh snowy terrain in the first place, to convince his only grandson to leave the army and return home to start a family.

In front of me was Artem my saviour a retired hunter, he was an old tall man with grey hair and brown eyes with a mean look on his scarred face. He was missing his left arm having lost it during one of his failed hunting missions. He chanced upon me when I was lying unconscious deep within the snow a couple of weeks ago.

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author here that only writes first drafts, with no planning and editing.

In order to get back into the mood for this story, I will rewrite the beginning including the battle scene although since I'm lazy I would be reusing parts of it. I would be leaving the old chapters up until the new version catches up to it before deleting it.

Normally I wouldn't rewrite it but considering that the majority of my other stories are getting a redo due to me changing parts of my version of Shirou and that this was originally was done on a whim of wanting to write a battle scene so... yeah might as well give this story a proper shot.


End file.
